


Свежая японская выпечка

by Kenilvort



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Фурухаши есть планы на будущее – модная пекарня, признание, вкусные булочки. Ямазаки хочет только есть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свежая японская выпечка

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: отсутствие сюжета, гилти плежа.  
> Примечание: частичное заимствование из аниме «Yakitate!! Japan», обоснуй на уровне его же.  
> Фик написан в рамках АУ-феста в Курокофандоме на сеттинг "День службы занятости – Профессии"

Фурухаши всегда любил стабильность. Любил, когда то, что шло хорошо, продолжало идти хорошо. Стабильность позволяла строить планы.

К началу третьего года в старшей школе он уже успел распланировать ближайшие десять лет. В этих планах была учеба в колледже – пищевые технологии и бизнес-курсы – кулинарная школа, собственная пекарня. Был омиай и брак, ближе к тридцати. Были друзья – баскетбольная команда из Кирисаки Дайчи, за это время бесповоротно ставшие своими и обещавшие превратиться в выгодные и полезные знакомства.

Друзьям в планах Фурухаши отводилось особое место. Забавы, которым они предавались на баскетбольной площадке, были ничем по сравнению со взрослыми играми, в которые очень скоро можно было бы играть. Фурухаши казалось, что они завоюют Токио, а потом подомнут под себя всю Японию. Ханамия оплетет острова своей паутиной, а они ему помогут, как помогали всегда.

Их ждали сотни жизней, которые можно было сломать, ждали люди, которых можно было превратить в жалкий мусор. Ждали почет, признание и уважение. Ждали блестящие карьеры и успех. Ханамия должен был стать ученым с мировым именем, Сето – блестящим математиком, бросающим вызов труднейшим задачам, Хара – известным музыкантом, эпатирующим публику своими выходками, сам Фурухаши – владельцем элитной и знаменитой пекарни. Во всех этих планах был только один изъян – Ямазаки.

У Ямазаки не было амбиций и не было каких-то особых талантов. Он был не то чтобы совсем пропащим, но каким-то усредненным – средние оценки, не популярный, но и не изгой, всех интересов – баскетбол, но профессиональным игроком ему было не стать.

Ямазаки портил весь расчет, и Фурухаши досадовал, насколько он вообще способен был досадовать. Идеальное уравнение не складывалось из-за одной переменной.

Обойтись без Ямазаки было нельзя – групповая динамика была бы безвозвратно нарушена. К тому же, тогда их осталось бы четверо – не самое хорошее число. Нет, Ямазаки был им нужен – но лишь успешный и благополучный Ямазаки. Выгодный. Равный среди равных. И в этом-то как раз и заключалась проблема.

В будущем Ямазаки виделся Фурухаши средним менеджером средней руки в средней же компании, и это было совершенное неприемлемо. С ним нужно было что-то делать – прямо сейчас, пока еще было не поздно.

Фурухаши намекнул об этом Ханамии и вскоре получил возможность послушать их с Ямазаки беседу.

– Эй, Ямазаки, – сказал Ханамия. Тренировка закончилась, и команда торчала в раздевалке, меняя промокшую от пота тренировочную форму на школьную. – Чем ты хочешь заниматься в будущем?

Ямазаки пожал плечами. Фурухаши рассчитывал, что он хоть немного задумается, но медлить с ответом Ямазаки не стал.

– Есть, – сказал он, словно это было совершенно очевидно.

Хара тогда прыснул, даже Сето закатил глаза. Ханамия тоже улыбнулся и больше эту тему не поднимал.

Фурухаши понял, что гнать Ямазаки к благополучному будущему ему придется самому.

Он приступил к делу со всем тщанием, изучив успеваемость Ямазаки и его отношение к школьным предметам. Лучше всего Ямазаки давалась биология, и здесь, пожалуй, можно было развернуться. Ямазаки вряд ли сумел бы стать врачом – для этого ему бы не хватило терпения, но, может, что-то, связанное с живой природой? Океанолог? Руководитель заповедных зон? Об этом следовало подумать.

Фурухаши снова ударился в планированье. Он прошерстил интернет, изучил программы лучших учебных заведений страны, после чего пришел в класс к Ямазаки и уронил ему на парту кучу распечаток и рекламных проспектов.

– Что это? – спросил Ямазаки, почесав в затылке.

– Просмотри это, – сказал Фурухаши и ушел.

Ямазаки вернул ему распечатки сразу же после уроков.

– Меня это не интересует, – сказал он. – Хотя дельфины и прикольные.

Если бы Фурухаши это делал, он бы скрипнул зубами.

Оставался еще вариант с мануальной терапией и гомеопатией. Если бы Ямазаки хорошо себя проявил, это позволило бы ему заработать определенную репутацию – но Фурухаши не был уверен, что все будет так просто. Следовало остановиться и подумать.

В то утро он как всегда пришел на тренировку и – как всегда – принес с собой булочки. Сегодня это был китайский воздушный хлеб, вот только Фурухаши его испек. Это была отличная идея – запекание позволило получить пар внутри и, как следствие, поджаристую корочку в сочетании с нежным вкусом.

– Новые булочки? – спросил Хара, протягивая руку. – Выглядят многообещающе.

Сето молча взял свою порцию.

Фурухаши подошел к Ямазаки. Тот был хмур и мрачен и явно думал о чем-то своем.

– Держи, – Фурухаши протянул ему булочку.

– Да.

Обычно Ямазаки ел жадно и быстро, уписывая за обе щеки. Сейчас же он откусил небольшой кусок, пережевал его и сказал:

– Передержал. На полминуты.

Фурухаши моргнул.

Хара высунул голову из джерси и рассмеялся:

– А ты ценитель, да, Ямазаки?

Сето тоже фыркнул.

Ямазаки с недоумением посмотрел на них, затем перевел взгляд на булочку у себя в руке, и на его лице промелькнула досада.

Он сунул булочку в рот и активно заработал челюстями:

– Фо еффь офень фкуфно, – сказал он с набитым ртом.

Фурухаши смотрел на Ямазаки и молчал: сегодня он отвлекся на сестру и впрямь не вытащил булочки вовремя.

– Как? – хмыкнул Хара. – И никаких нареканий на… ну, скажем, тесто? Что там с ним делают, Фурухаши?

– Замешивают. Выпускают газ. Формуют. Пекут.

– Да-да. Ни на что из этого жалоб нет, о великий Ямазаки, обладающий языком бога?

Взгляд Ямазаки потяжелел, но затем он тряхнул головой и принялся натягивать джерси:

– Завали, придурок.

– Веселитесь? – поинтересовался вошедший в раздевалку Ханамия. – А ну живо в зал.

Фурухаши пронаблюдал за Ямазаки всю тренировку – тот вел себя как обычно. Кричал, ругался, бегал по площадке, фолил Хару, вытирал лицо подолом футболки. Обычный рыжий придурок – но Фурухаши и вправду передержал сегодня булочки.

В середине мини-матча Ханамия заменил Фурухаши игроком из второго состава и отозвал в сторону.

– Нашел что-нибудь поинтересней тренировки, Фурухаши? – спросил Ханамия с неприятной улыбкой. Фурухаши не боялся Ханамии – никто из них четверых не боялся – но все равно предпочитал его не злить. Сейчас Фурухаши следовало извиниться, но он выбрал честность:

– Ямазаки.

– Снова печешься о его будущем благе? – спросил Ханамия, и в его серых глазах промелькнуло веселье.

– Нет. То есть да, но не сейчас.

– Тогда что?

– Сегодня он… сказал кое-что любопытное.

– И что же?

– Что я передержал свои булочки.

– И? Ты планируешь ему отомстить?

– Нет. Я и вправду их передержал.

– Вот как, – улыбка Ханамии стала более теплой.

– Что это значит? – спросил Фурухаши.

– Возвращайся к тренировке, – сказал Ханамия нежно.

По окончании тренировки основной состав команды привычно задержался в раздевалке. Хара пытался доебаться до Сето с помощью своих многочисленных въедливых шуточек. Ямазаки плескался под душем и не хотел оттуда вылезать.

Сам Фурухаши неспеша переоделся и ждал Ханамию.

– Ямазаки, – сказал Ханамия, когда тот показался из душевой в куцем полотенце. – Фурухаши беспокоится о твоем будущем.

– На хрена? – удивился Ямазаки.

– Вот такой он… заботливый, – рот у Ханамии был широкий, и иногда его улыбки выглядели так, словно он собирается откусить собеседнику голову. – Выгуляй его.

Ямазаки принялся вытирать мокрые волосы.

– Ладно.

Хара перестал тыкать Сето в бок пальцем и с интересом вслушивался в разговор. Сето откинул волосы назад и внимательно уставился на Ханамию.

– После обеденной тренировки, – сказал тот и накинул блейзер. – С душой.

– С душой – обязательно? – спросил Ямазаки.

– Ну, ты ведь не сумел удержать язык за зубами, – пожал плечами Ханамия. – А человек теперь места себе не находит. Неси ответственность.

– Ямазаки и Фурухаши сидят на дереве, – пропел Хара насмешливо, – и целую…

Ямазаки хлопнул дверцей шкафчика и прищемил ему пальцы.

– Твою мать! – взвыл Хара. – Больно, ты, мудак!

– Ямазаки, не калечь его, – распорядился Ханамия. – Он нам еще пригодится.

– Вот спасибо, капитан, – буркнул Хара, баюкая пострадавшую руку.

– Ямазаки был в своем праве, – отрезал Ханамия. – Хотя лично я считаю, что было бы куда разумней прищемить тебе язык – может, тогда ты бы научился им не трепать. – Он поправил безукоризненно повязанный галстук и взял школьную сумку. – Пойдем, Фурухаши.

Выгулять, подумал Фурухаши, следуя за ним. Выгулять куда?

 

 

 

Он почти ожидал, что Ямазаки поведет его в аркаду – играть на каком-нибудь олдскульном файтинге – но тот повел его к станции наземки.

– Куда мы?.. – спросил Фурухаши.

– Увидишь, – сказал Ямазаки. Он выглядел встрепанным и недовольным, словно дворовый рыжий кот, которому вместо свежей рыбы достались одни объедки.

– Что мы будем делать? – предпринял еще одну попытку Фурухаши.

– Есть.

Ну разумеется, подумал Фурухаши. Что же еще.

Легкое волнение, которое он чувствовал ввиду этой прогулки, ушло, уступив место досаде и раздражению.

– Мы могли бы поесть неподалеку от школы, – сказал Фурухаши. – Для этого не обязательно тащиться в… – он запнулся: куда они ехали, он не знал до сих пор.

– В Синдзюку, – сказал Ямазаки. – И, кстати, обязательно – Ханамия велел выгулять тебя с душой.

Выгуляться в Синдзюку с душой почти наверняка означало вляпаться в какую-то историю. Фурухаши не понимал, послал ли Ханамия Ямазаки с ним, чтобы его не донимали гопники, или же послал его с Ямазаки – чтобы тот не догулялся до ручки. Это было одинаково возможно.

Они прибыли на станцию Синдзюку и двинулись к Западному выходу, после которого сразу же окунулись в хитросплетение запруженных улиц.

Ямазаки уверенно шел вперед, сумка была заброшена на плечо, а плечи слегка ссутулены. Все – от ярко-рыжих волос до развязной походки – кричало, что с ним лучше не связываться. Фурухаши невольно залюбовался.

Он понял, куда они направляются, только заприметив указатель.

– Загаженная улица? – спросил он у Ямазаки.

– Можешь называть ее Переулком Памяти, – пожал плечами тот, ныряя под указатель. Фурухаши молча последовал за ним.

Перед ними расстилалась кривая изломанная улочка, по обе стороны от которой выстроились уличные забегаловки. Взгляд падал на большие красные фонари, прозрачные и тканевые занавесы, вынесенные на улицу табуреты. Не то место, где Фурухаши хотел бы поесть.

– «Мацуя», – махнул рукой Ямазаки. – Мясные блюда. «Геза но Антей», название говорит само за себя. «Курода», – «Курода» выглядела весьма привлекательно, по крайней мере, чисто.

– Зайдем? – предложил Фурухаши.

Ямазаки пожал плечами и толкнул дверь.

Вышедший к ним менеджер глубоко поклонился.

– Ямазаки-сан, рады вас видеть.

Фурухаши моргнул.

– Вы к нам сегодня…

– Ненадолго, – сказал Ямазаки. – Как всегда.

Значит ли это, подумал Фурухаши с неудовольствием, что они будут есть на бегу?

– А ваш друг тоже?.. – спросил менеджер, бросая на Фурухаши внимательный взгляд.

– Нет, – сказал Ямазаки. – Он пекарь.

– Тогда прошу, – их провели к маленькому квадратному столику, на котором в низких стаканах красного стекла теплились свечи. – Воды?

Ямазаки согласно кивнул.

– Что бы вы хотели сегодня попробовать?

– Пусть ваш повар выберет, – сказал Ямазаки. – Он лучше знает, что у него получается.

– Вы очень добры, – сказал менеджер, снова кланяясь.

Где, подумал Фурухаши, где он видит тут доброту?

Они присели за столик, Фурухаши отпил немного воды и приготовился к ожиданию.

Расторопный официант сновал между столиками, обслуживая немногочисленных пока что клиентов. Изредка он посматривал на Ямазаки – так, словно тот был как минимум императором Японии. Наверное, тот оставлял очень большие чаевые.

– Тебя здесь знают? – спросил Фурухаши.

– Заглядывал как-то, – сказал Ямазаки.

Ну, очень большие чаевые, подумал Фурухаши.

Через какое-то время у их столика опять возник давешний менеджер. С ним был шеф, несущий два неглубоких блюда.

– Ментаико, Ямазаки-сан, – сказал он, ставя одно из блюд перед Ямазаки.

– Вот как, – сказал тот, взяв в руки палочки.

Это был не тот ментаико, который Фурухаши привык видеть в аэропортах и на вокзалах. Это было какое-то новое блюдо, выглядевшее, впрочем, очень привлекательно.

Ямазаки подхватил палочками небольшую порцию и отправил в рот. Менеджер с шефом затаили дыхание.

Ямазаки тщательно жевал.

– Ну как, Ямазаки-сан? – не выдержал наконец шеф.

– Четыре, – сказал Ямазаки, немного подумав. – Было бы пять, но маринад немного не удался.

Шеф засиял.

– Вы слишком добры.

Фурухаши посмотрел на Ямазаки.

– Ешь, – сказал тот. – Это вкусно.

– Еще бы не вкусно, – вклинился менеджер. – Четыре звездочки от Ямазаки-сана. Я сбегаю за бумагой!

Фурухаши взял палочки и принялся есть. Это и вправду оказалось вкусно – легкие соленые нотки икры подчеркивали сладость риса и свежесть овощей. Что-то немного пощипывало за язык, разжигая аппетит и любопытство.

– Лучше всего ментаико готовят в Фукуоке, – сказал Ямазаки. – Хотя вообще-то это корейское блюдо, – он помахал рукой шефу, вернувшемуся в кухонную зону. – Икру минтая маринуют, в данном случае – в соусе чили, и подают с вареными яйцами, лапшой или как сейчас – с рисовыми шариками. Местный шеф расстарался и добавил мелко порезанный лук, огурец и кунжут. В целом, получилось… неплохо.

– Почти на пять звездочек? – спросил Фурухаши.

– На самом деле на четыре, но нужно же было как-то подсластить.

– Что это за звездочки вообще такие?

– Система оценки.

– Как в ресторанах и отелях?

– И коньяках, – согласился Ямазаки. – Правда, в моей их семь.

– И кто-нибудь уже набрал этих семь? – спросил Фурухаши.

– Нет, – сказал Ямазаки спокойно.

Появившийся с планшетом и бумагой менеджер прервал их разговор. Ямазаки вычертил на листе четыре кривые звездочки и широко подписался «Ямазаки Х.».

– Спасибо, Ямазаки-сан! – принялся кланяться менеджер.

Отмахнувшись от него, Ямазаки встал из-за стола:

– Фурухаши, пойдем.

– Я еще не доел.

– Вот и хорошо, останется больше места для других блюд.

Они двинулись по Загаженной улице, то и дело заглядывая в забегаловки, в каждой из которых Ямазаки встречали с распростертыми объятиями и норовили чем-нибудь угостить. Они попробовали сладкий омлет с соевым соусом, и суши с отжатыми сухожилиями тунца, и жареных кальмаров, и якитори-микс, и пирожки из цыпленка, и спаржу в беконе, и рамен с вяленой свиной грудинкой, грибами, имбирем, чесноком и зеленью, и гедза с капустой и свининой, и темпуру, и многое-многое другое. Ямазаки ел мало, оценивая вкус, текстуру, внешний вид, запахи, подачу – и рисуя бесконечные звездочки.

Они преодолели не больше трети улицы, когда из забегаловки под вывеской «Асадачи» показался какой-то мужчина средних лет, одетый в сизый хаппи.

При виде его Ямазаки еле заметно напрягся.

– Ямазаки-сан, – улыбнулся мужчина.

– Огата-сан, – сказал Ямазаки.

– Ну уж сегодня-то вы к нам зайдете?

Ямазаки замялся, затем посмотрел на Фурухаши и со вздохом кивнул.

– Вот и отлично, – улыбнулся Огата.

Внутри «Асадачи» оказался тесным и наполненным странными запахами. Ни одна знакомая Фурухаши еда никогда так не пахла. Полки и длинный стол были заставлены ингредиентами будущих блюд, многие из них все еще были живыми.

– О, Ямазаки-сан! – улыбнулся стоящий за стойкой шеф. – Что будете?

– Черепаху, – сказал Ямазаки.

– Может, все-таки сашими? – предложил проследовавший за ними внутрь Огата. Ямазаки отрицательно покачал головой:

– В другой раз.

Фурухаши покосился на размашисто написанное на стенде меню, отыскав глазами «сашими из лягушек». Ниже значилось «свиные яички». Фурухаши моргнул – и решил ни о чем не спрашивать.

Очевидно, Ямазаки уже давно пытались зазвать в «Асадачи» – довольный шеф тут же увлек его за собой, желая показать готовку и заверить, что заказанная черепаха будет приготовлена самым лучшим образом.

Фурухаши остался в компании Огаты. Тот приглашающе махнул рукой и присел за один из крохотных столиков. Фурухаши последовал его примеру.

– Воды? – предложил Огата.

Фурухаши покачал головой: он был сыт по горло – причем не только едой.

Ямазаки торчал на дальнем конце стойки, наблюдая, как шеф разделывает черепаху для супа.

– Шеф очень долго к этому готовился, – доброжелательно сказал Огата. – Рассчитывает на пять звездочек, не меньше.

– Почему вы ему это позволяете? – спросил Фурухаши. – Ямазаки – почему вы позволяете ему все это? Оценивать вашу еду, рисовать эти дурацкие звездочки? Почему вы все это терпите?

Огата улыбнулся, и в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки.

– Вы хорошо знаете Ямазаки-сана?

– Мы с ним играем в баскетбол, – ответил Фурухаши. «И я всегда думал, что он обычный придурок» – этого, пожалуй, говорить не стоило.

– Вы знаете, кто его дед?

– Нет, – признался Фурухаши. Фамильное древо семейства Ямазаки никогда его не интересовало.

– Говорит ли вам что-нибудь имя Оота Хироаки?

Любой другой на месте Фурухаши разинул бы рот – но он только еле заметно кивнул. Имя Ооты Хироаки знал любой, кто хоть сколько-нибудь интересовался кулинарной жизнью Японии. Оота был блестящим дегустатором и национально известным ресторанным критиком. Даже недоброжелатели, которых у Ооты хватало, признавали, что современная японская кухня никогда не стала бы тем, чем стала, без его влияния.

– Ямазаки – внук Ооты? – спросил Фурухаши.

– Единственный, кто унаследовал таланты деда, – кивнул Огата. – У него потрясающий язык – ничуть не уступает старому Хироаки. Тот пестовал внука с детства. Уже сейчас понимание Ямазаки-саном японской кухни отличается невероятной глубиной. Его готовность оценивать нашу еду – это огромная честь, и это здесь понимают все. Ооту не слишком радуют его визиты на Загаженную улицу, но Ямазаки-сан считает, что уличная еда – неотъемлемая часть национальной кулинарии. Получить пять звездочек от Ямазаки-сана – честь, к которой здесь стремится каждый шеф.

– Почему только пять? Их же семь.

– Семь. Но нужно стремиться к достижимым целям.

 

 

 

Загаженную улицу они покинули уже глубоким вечером. Фурухаши никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким сытым – переполненным едой и впечатлениями.

– Ну вот, – сказал Ямазаки, – выгулял. Ханамии будет не на что жаловаться.

Он снова шел, закинув сумку на плечо и расстегнув школьную безрукавку, из-под которой выглядывала черная футболка. Гопник гопником, подумалось Фурухаши. Кто бы мог подумать.

– После окончания школы ты пойдешь в колледж на пищевые технологии? – спросил он. – В Токио есть неплохие варианты.

– После окончания школы я поеду во Францию изучать европейскую кухню, – сказал Ямазаки.

– Ты знаешь французский? – посмотрел на него Фурухаши.

– Ву ле ву куше авек муа се суар, мадемуазель? – ухмыльнулся Ямазаки.

Добравшись домой, Фурухаши загуглил на эту фразу. Полученный результат убедил его, что во Франции Ямазаки не пропадет.

 

 

 

– Ну как, успокоился? – спросил Ханамия на следующее утро. Тренировка закончилась, и они направлялись на занятия.

– Ты знал, – сказал Фурухаши.

Ханамия пожал плечами.

– Я много чего знаю. К примеру, то, что во Франции пекут вкуснейшие булочки.

– Ты предлагаешь, чтобы я поехал во Францию? – без выражения спросил Фурухаши.

– Кто-то же должен притащить Ямазаки обратно.

– Да, – согласился Фурухаши и, отвечая на предложение, сказал: – Хорошо.

Во Франции и вправду умели печь булочки. Фурухаши уже видел маленькие уютные кафе – и как он таскает по ним Ямазаки. Круассаны, маффины, киш, багеты, бриоши, саварены…

– Тебе придется выучить французский, – напомнил Ханамия.

– Ничего. Одну фразу я уже знаю.


End file.
